Memories
by Animeaddict56
Summary: It's the summer before Lily's last year, and everything's changing. School would be done, and she would be living with her boyfriend. She hadn't left yet, but she can't help but feel homesick. Can she handle the changes? Fifth one-shot in my Family series


**Author's Note - So I've had this forever, so I thought I'd finish it and let you guys finally see it! It's probably not as good as the other ones, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Memories

Lily looked around her room with a feeling of oncoming homesickness. This was her last year in this room, her last summer. She'd decided that after she'd finished school, she was moving in with her boyfriend of almost two years. I wasn't something her parents were looking forward to, but after a lot of talking, both she and Scorpius had convinced them to agree with it, not that they'd be able to make her stay. But Lily was moving for months now, but she could already feel the longing to stay. She'd grown up here, lived and laughed here. With a sigh she looked over the many pictures on her wall.

The first she could see was one of her, James, and Albus outside, both boys on brooms. Lily could remember it. Lily had been five years old, James eight, and Al seven.

Flashback

James laughed at Lily as he circled her. "Poor little Lily can't fly yet. What a baby!" He teased. His black hair was getting a little too long, and soon their mum would have it cut. His brown eyes were teasing and full of laughter. The light dusting of freckles on his cheeks was barely visible with the tan his skin had gotten in the sun.

"I can too!" Lily yelled back. Her flaming red mane was long and blowing around her in the breeze James was creating around her. Her brown eyes were full of fury and frustrations. She had hated being called a baby by her brothers.

"Then where's your broom?" He asked.

"Mummy and daddy won't give me one, you know that!"

"Cause you're a baby!" Albus said to her. He was lazily floating in the air on his broomstick. He looked so good at, like it was in his nature, which it was. It was in all of them. His black hair was short and very untidy. His emerald eyes were magnified by his glasses, and they were full of amusement.

"I am not! I can fly just as good as you two!" Lily said indignantly.

"No, you can't! No one's better than me! You couldn't even compare!" James bragged.

"Yeah, Lils. Just go back inside, and play with your baby toys. James and I got a Quidditch match against Fred and Teddy to go to," Albus said. But as they both started to leave, Lily grabbed the back of Albus's broom and yanked on it. Albus fell fast and hard onto the dirt, and immediately started yelling and screaming in pain. James and Lily both started to laugh at him.

"Albus! Are you all right?" Ginny, their mum, came running out into the yard with their Aunt Hermione following her.

"Lily pulled on my broom!" Albus ratted through his screams. Both she and James started to laugh even harder.

"Lily Luna Potter! James Sirius Potter! It's not funny, and you are in trouble little girl!" Ginny scolded as she and Hermione started to fix Albus up.

"Yell at her later, Mum," James said, "Lily's gonna join our game." Lily gasped with happiness and looked at her oldest brother who smiled at her.

"Oh, no she's not!" Ginny said as she helped Albus up.

"Oh, come on, Mum! Just yell at her later! Let her play this one game!" James defended. Lily looked up at her mum hopefully, and Ginny looked at her to other children, remembering when her brothers had never let her play.

"Just this once, but you are in big trouble when you get home," Ginny told her. Lily nodded eagerly. "And you two better be careful with her," She told the boys.

"Don't worry, Teddy will be there too," James assured her. Then he looked at Lily. "Come on, Sis, hop on the back. You can borrow one of Uncle George's brooms when we get there." Lily's smile had never been brighter.

End of Flashback

Of course one game had turned into about four and it was almost dark when they came home that night. And Lily did get in trouble. Two weeks' worth of it.

Lily smiled, then looked at the one above that. It was one Hagrid had taken of her, Hugo, and Louis in their first year. It was crooked, and you could see a thumb move around on the top-left corner, but the scene was clear. It was of the three of them helping take care of one of Hagrid's hippogriffs that had been wounded.

Flashback

"Come on, Buckbeak, catch the dead ferret!" Hugo said as he waved on in front of the wounded hippogriff. Said hippogriff's eyes never left the ferret Hugo was holding. Hugo swung it toward him three times then let it go. Buckbeak snapped at the air, catching the ferret in his mouth with ease.

"Good catch, Buckbeak!" Hugo complimented. Hugo's red hair was short, but it curled all around his forehead, the one trait he got from his mother. His blues eyes were shining with laughter as he smiled happily.

"Don't make him move too much, Hugo. It makes it hard to get the dirt out of the feathers on his neck," Lily told him as she wiped at the dirt on his neck. Her own red hair was so long that for this job she had to put it up, but it still almost reached her waist. Her brown eyes still held its usual mischief and laughter.

"Oh. Sorry, Lily," Hugo apologized, and handed him a ferret this time.

"Remember to clean that wound throughly, Louis," Hagrid said from where he sat watching.

Louis was in heaven as he cleaned the wound. He loved caring for creatures. His silvery blonde hair was down around his eyes and tops of his ears, and it seemed even more like silver in the sunlight. His baby-blue eyes were bright with excitement, and his smile showed his perfect white teeth. "You got it, Hagrid!"

"How did he get hurt again, Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"He made a bad landing from his flight around. I figured he'd want some company and comfort as he was taken care of," Hagrid answered. "I couldn't find any of your cousins or siblings, so I got you three. Glad I did too. Buckbeak is having a lot of fun. I'll have to call on you three from now on."

"That would be awesome!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'd be glad to help!" Lily said.

"You only gotta ask," Hugo told him. Hagrid smiled at them again. He had a feeling that he'd see them in his class in two years.

End of Flashback

Lily laughed silently as she looked at it. It was the first time Hagrid has asked for their help, and after that he always requested their help when it came to his animals. Louis was thrilled, and Lily and Hugo just loved to help, no matter what it was.

"Hey, baby," A voice whispered. Lily jumped slightly and turned to see Scorpius sitting on her bed next to her. She hadn't noticed him come in. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking back. Remembering good times," Lily told him.

"Ah. Like the time I hung out with all of your friends in Hogsmeade?" Scorpius asked as he pointed at a picture a little to the left of the one she'd looked at earlier. It was taken during the winter of her fifth year, a little after she and Scorpius had started dating. Everyone was pelting snowballs at Scorpius as Lily laughed.

Flashback

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Scorpius asked as he and Lily trudged through the snow-covered path to Hogsmeade. He was pulling his jacket tight around him as the wind blew. His usual pale face was flushed, and his cheeks pink. His grey eyes were full of uncertainty at what they were about to do. His blonde hair was combed neatly to make a good impression, although Lily found it unneeded.

"Because if you want to date me, then you have to meet all of my friends," Lily told him. She too had her jacket zipped up to preserve warmth. Her long red hair whipped around her, and her brown eyes were excited. "Just be happy you don't have to meet my whole family yet."

"I'll be meeting enough of them!" Scorpius complained.

"You already know the ones here!" Lily protested, "And besides, the adults will be even more eager to meet you. Mum's excited to see you at Christmas."

"Your mum?" Scorpius's face was priceless.

Lily laughed. "Don't worry. She and my aunts will be cool. It's my dad, uncles, older boy cousins, and James that you'll have to worry about."

"Oh, that's a relief." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"But apparently I'm worth the trouble," Lily said, stopping near the door to The Hog's Head. After the war, it had become pretty popular, especially with students who wanted to meet and talk with Aberforth, who was now _really_ getting on in years.

Scorpius stopped too and smiled, his eyes softening. "Yeah, you really are." He leaned down and kissed her, and Lily was happy to reply.

"Hey! Get your mouth off my cousin, Malfoy!" A yell came from behind, followed by a few laughs. Scorpius pulled away, and Lily laughed at how much pinker his cheeks had turned. She looked past him to see her cousins, brother, and friends standing around, obviously waiting to be formally and properly introduced.

"Come on," Lily said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the others. Scorpius stopped her.

"One quick question?" He asked.

Lily sighed, but smiled. "What is it?"

"Who should I worry about over there?" Scorpius asked as he eyed the whole group, which was pretty large. Lily herself had to think about it for a moment.

"Albus, maybe. Dom might be a little frostier to you then she is to others. She's kinda protective of me. Lorcan might try to scare you, but he's a softy. That's about it," Lily told him. Scorpius nodded, and let her drag him toward her friends. When they reached the group, they all eyed him with hard stares, making Scorpius slightly uncomfortable.

"Guys, this is Scorpius," Lily told them. It seemed ridiculous, seeing as how they all knew him, but they all eyed him even more. Scorpius couldn't handle their silence.

"Hi," He muttered, putting a smile on Lily's face as she tried not to laugh. Alice was the first to move. She circled him, her tiny frame making him see taller than he was. Her blonde pigtails bounced with every step she took, and her green eyes were calculating. Then with lithe steps she stood right in front of him, then jumped on him, hugging him tight. Scorpius didn't know what to do, so he just awkwardly hugged her back loosely. When Alice pulled away she went over to Hugo and Louis.

"He's ok!" She cheered, and that made Hugo and Louis step up, and Frank step back. He always trusted his sister. Hugo and Louis looked at Scorpius for a moment, then at Lily. Lily gave a small nod, and Hugo and Louis nodded too. Louis held out his hand.

"Louis Weasley," He introduced, "nice to be formally introduced."

Scorpius shook his hand. "Same here."

"Louis is all about being polite," Hugo spoke. "Hugo Weasley, by the way."

"Hey," Scorpius nodded toward him. Then Dominique stepped up, pushing Hugo and Louis out of her way. Scorpius almost stepped back at the force and coldness of her face and actions. She had to reach up to grab his hair and pull his face down closer, and stare into his eyes. He could hear laughter, mainly Lily, but he couldn't look away. Finally she moved her lips to his ear.

"You hurt her, and I promise that I'll make sure you won't be able to walk down a hall without being scared. Got it?" She whispered.

Scorpius gulped. "Yeah," He said, his words a little louder.

Dominique threw his head back, making him stumble. "Good, because I always keep my promises."

"Yeah she's famous for that!" Louis said with a roll of his eyes. Dominique glared at him as she walked past him to rejoin Rose's side. Rose didn't move, nor did Molly or Lucy. But Rose was smiling, and Lucy and Molly didn't look hostile. But Albus looked at him with uncertainty, and he stepped up to stand in front of Scorpius.

"You're dating my sister." It wasn't a question. Al looked at him hard, his eyes not straying away.

Scorpius stared back. "I am. That a problem?" He didn't sound arrogant or taunting, but casual, with a slight hint of worry.

"I don't really like it."

"Since she's your sister, I wouldn't expect you to. But I won't stop seeing her just because it makes you uncomfortable."

With those words, Al's gaze turned slightly challenging. "What about when your parents and grandparents find out?"

Scorpius stood straight. "They know. My grandfather told me dump her, but I really don't give a shit what he wants or thinks." That made almost everyone else relax and kind of respect him, but Al was good at find challenges.

"My brother will hate you. Nothing will change that."

"I'm aware of that, but I can only hope that if he can't accept it, he'll just leave it alone," Scorpius relied. Even Al seemed a little less hostile.

"What about my dad? He won't hate you, but he really won't like you."

"I'm more afraid of you mum than him." All of them started laughing, even Al. He spoke again once he could breathe.

"All right, Malfoy. You're smart, because everyone else in the family thinks the same. I think you just might fit in," Al said, and Lily smiled at him, and hugged her older brother. "But one thing. You do realize that if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you?"

"Not if someone else does it first," Scorpius told him, and Al smiled again.

"Ok, then we're cool. But first there's something you have to do before we can totally accept you," Al told him. Before Scorpius could ask, a big snowball hit him on the back of the neck.

"You have to hold your ground in a snowball fight!" Hugo said from behind and nailed him again, and all the others started to throw them at him too. Lily could only laugh as her boyfriend was attacked by her family and friends.

End of Flashback

"Yeah, like that. Or like when Teddy took us to Paris with him and Victoire for a week," Lily said, pointing at one above. It was one where Teddy was messing with Lily, while Victoire shook her head laughing and Scorpius watched as he ate the ice cream he'd bought earlier.

Lily heard Scorpius sigh beside her. "Homesick already?"

"I haven't felt like this since I left for my first year," Lily said softly.

"Ah, Flower, my place isn't that far away. You'll see a lot of your family. I do," Scorpius comforted. Lily looked at his honest face, then snuggled into his side.

"I know that, but it's just not the same. I don't mean to sound whiney, but . . ." Lily ended in another sigh.

Scorpius hugged her tighter. "I know, Flower, I know. But you got used to being away at school, and I promise that you'll get use to living with me."

Lily giggled as she looked up at him. "I think I will love living with you." She kissed him softly, and he kissed her back happily. When she pulled back, she told him, "Mainly for the nights and mornings."

"Yeah, you'll love waking up to me!" Scorpius teased.

Lily shoved him, knocking him on his back. "Shut up! I don't throw obvious facts in your face!"

"So I'm right?" Scorpius asked as he pulled Lily down next to him.

"Well of course you are! I love waking up and seeing you. Even if my parents don't," Lily answered.

"Yeah, well I was only caught once," Scorpius muttered, "I think I'm just lucky one of them didn't kill me."

"Mum understood, and she got dad to cool down with the promise that it wouldn't happen again," Lily told him. It'd happened when he had stayed for a week because his grandfather had kicked him out of the house for being with her, and his father told him that he'd straighten it all out, but so he came here. And neither of them could help but sneak him up for a little bit each night. They never did anything, they weren't stupid, but they just liked laying with each other. They were caught the third night of doing that, and they had to swear it wouldn't happen again so he could stay.

"Yeah, well, at least this time it won't be bad for us to be in bed together once you move in," Scorpius said. He thought for a moment before asking, "Lily, do your parents know that we've slept together before?"

Lily rolled onto her stomach to look at him and smiled at the worry on his face. "Well, Mum does for sure. I told her. But dad . . ." Lily paused for a moment before saying, "I think he knows, but he just denies it and doesn't think about the possibility."

"What about your brothers or any of your cousins?" Scorpius asked.

Lily laughed again. "My brothers would kill you, so no they don't. Of course Hugo and Louis know, Teddy does, and most of the girls do too."

"Talk about me when I'm not around huh?" He asked teasingly.

Lily smiled. "Yep. Actually, Mum dragged it out of me when my aunts were around, and that all led to most of them knowing. Mum was actually ok with it," Lily said, remembering.

Flashback

Lily couldn't have been happier than she was the past few days. She and Scorpius had taken the final step in the physical part of their relationship, and it was wonderful. They'd talked about it of course, and Scorpius had made it as special as possible. That was two days ago, and now she still couldn't stop smiling. Her family had asked questions of what was up, but she dismissed them, only telling Hugo and Louis the truth. But they weren't the only ones who really knew.

Lily had walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. It was a girls' night at their house, so all the boys were gone. The adults, excluding Victoire, were in the kitchen, and the younger ones were in the living room talking and playing games. Lily had left their games, and she was still smiling.

"Hey, Lily," Her mum and aunts greeted.

"Hey," She said back cheerfully.

"Lily," Ginny addressed, "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Mum," Lily said from the fridge.

"Why have you been smiling like that for the past two days?" Ginny asked. Lily was glad she had her back turned. They couldn't see the quick bit of guilt that passed on her face from the thought of lying.

"Happy it's the holidays," Lily said as she got her drink.

"Really?" Ginny said, "Because I feel like there's more to it, and I get the feeling the reason that smile is still there starts with an 'S'."

Lily almost gulped. That 'S' could be to different things. "Scorpius?" Lily asked. Ginny nodded, and her aunts looked on with interest. "Well, yeah, I'm really glad I get to see him," Lily said honestly, happy that no one would find a lie there. No one but her Aunt Luna. Lily honestly loved her, but she was too blunt and had no tact some times.

"You've had sex with that boy haven't you?" Luna asked, making everyone who was taking a drink or eating something choked, including Lily.

Lily finally coughed out, "What?"

"Answer the question, Lily Luna," Ginny told her, using the middle name which meant trouble. Lily looked down at the floor, her cheeks burning with the Weasley Blush. Then she did what she always did when she was in a corner. She got defensive.

"So what if I did?" She muttered angrily, then flinched, waiting to be yelled at. When no one yelled she opened her eyes. All of the women stared at her. "Somebody say something!" Lily demanded. She hated it when they stared.

It was Hermione that spoke. "You're only sixteen, Lily." Lily rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be reminded of her age.

"Yeah, I know, but I mean . . . we talked about it, and we were safe about it, ok?" Lily had blushed talking about with Scorpius, but with her mother and aunts she was just uncomfortable.

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked suddenly. Her eyes held a look that Lily couldn't understand. It seemed like understanding, but with hurt and love? How did that fit?

"Yeah, I do. You can say I'm too young for that, but I am, and at least it was out of love," Lily defended.

"Does he love you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Lily didn't have to hesitate on that. She knew he loved her. Everybody did. Lily always got comments from his friends on how she had made him soft. But Lily felt like he was always like that, just never showing it.

But now, Ginny was still staring at her daughter, and Lily was getting nervous, wanting to know what she was thinking. "Well," Ginny started, "then I guess I can't be very mad about."

Lily felt light. "You mean you're not mad?"

Ginny sighed. "Lily I can't stop you. As long as you love each other and are safe about it, I'm ok."

"And since she was sixteen when she had sex with your father, she can't really complain," Luna remarked, making them all but Ginny laugh.

"I loved him!" Ginny said with a blush.

"We know." Audrey grinned. Then she looked at Lily. "So sit down and tell us all about it!"

Lily's blush got more profound. "What?"

Audrey smiled wider. "Sit, talk. We all want to know what it was like! I mean, I have to admit that your boy is built!"

That made Lily laugh and roll her eyes. "Just a second." She walked back into the livingroom, and the women heard squeals and screams of delight, followed by all the girls trailing Lily back into the kitchen. "I'm only going to explain this once."

End of Flashback

"Well not having to sneak around with be an added bonus," Scorpius teased, but his eyes were serious.

Lily giggled. "True, but we never really snuck around. I just went to your place, saying that I was going to Alice's."

"Well now you won't have to lie." And that was a good point, and Lily liked it. She hated lying to her mum and dad, especially when her mum was so accepting of everything lately.

"And," Scorpius continued, "it'll be nice to know you're always close." Lily smiled. From the beginning Scorpius had been very protective of her, and Lily loved that. She felt safe with him, because as her Aunt Audrey had said that day, he was quite big, and she had to admit that she was tiny compared to him.

"Well, I still have a whole year though," Lily sighed. N.E.W.T's and a lot of bothersome tests.

"Don't worry about schoolwork. I believe you got almost all O's and you barely even studied," Scorpius replied, with slight pride in his voice. That was true. Teachers were freaked when that happened. Lily wasn't a slacker, but she never tried to be the overachiever she seemed to be.

"You're right. I'll just watch everyone else work themselves into a frenzy." Lily smiled as she stretched her arms above her. Scorpius chuckled and pulled her closer to him, setting his chin on her hair. Lily smiled into his neck and looked back at her wall and the pictures. She had grown up and had a lot of fun doing it, but it was all going to change. And as she looked at the man lying next to her, she knew that she was going to love that change.

**Ok, crappy ending, but I wanted to finally finish this. I've had part of it written for like ever, and I just wanted it done. So, I hope you liked though. Maybe I'll write another one soon.**


End file.
